Cloud-based computer services represent a rapidly growing market in current information technology industry. One of the factors for providing a successful cloud platform is the flexibility to deploy a broad range of applications for different clients. Often, to deploy different applications on a cloud-based platform means meeting different requirements or deployment scenarios for processing the deployable content. There may be differences regarding the runtime specifics for the different applications to be executed, the data they need to be uploaded and available on the platform, the applied security constraints, etc. Whenever a new application requires specific or customized deployment process, a deploy service of the cloud-based application platform needs to be modified, which may require substantial resources in both work power and time. On the other hand, the integration of the specific requirements into the existing deploy processes is prone to errors. Additionally, the provider of the cloud-based application platform is not able to serve the client's customized deployment scenario while the deploy service is not updated, accordingly.